


Dance, Dance!

by ToTheMax



Series: Number Mix-Its [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Just girls bein girls and also gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToTheMax/pseuds/ToTheMax
Summary: Violet thought she'd want to be home alone for Spring Break, but Clementine changes her mind.[TWDG Mix-It's challenge: #13 + #6 = Violet... gets caught dancing to her favorite song!]
Relationships: Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Number Mix-Its [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684795
Comments: 11
Kudos: 32





	Dance, Dance!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm such a sucker for Violentine these girls MELT! MY! HEART!!!

_"Jet black boots…"_

She kicks her foot into the air.

_"Long blonde hair…"_

She spares a glance at herself in her dresser's mirror, almost surprised at the breathless grin on her face. Sure, she changed the lyrics, but nobody's around to correct her.

_"She's so sweet with her, 'get back' stare!"_

Violet jumps as the chorus kicks in over her stereo, her socks skidding through her carpet. She's been home alone for the past two days, due to her parents being off to visit family she'd rather not see. It was freeing to have this sort of liberty, to just leap around her room and sing like she was nine years old in the back of her mom's car.

_"I know we ain't got much to say, before I let you get away, yeah!"_

Violet was too caught up in her imaginary concert that she hadn't heard her door open, and a grinning Clementine was peeking into the room. One arm was occupied with her backpack, which she quickly cast aside as she pranced up behind Violet as she strummed away on her air guitar.

_"I said are you gonna be my girl?"_

"CLEMENTINE!" 

Violet leaped as her girlfriend wrapped her arms over her shoulders, making both of them stumble. Her heart was still racing as Clementine backpedaled, erupting in cackles. "What in the actual hell are you…" she stared at her wide-eyed, a grin betraying her will to be peeved. She clutched her chest, her shirt bunching up in her fist. 

"Sorry, sorry, I had to!" Clementine was still laughing as she approached Violet again, and this time the other reciprocated the hug she offered. They parted for just a moment, long enough for Clementine to press her lips to Violet's. "I hope you weren't having too much fun without me?"

Violet sighed as she leaned her head into Clementine's shoulder, finally letting out a laugh of her own. "If _anyone_ asks, I was blasting My Chemical Romance."

"Uh-huh, got it." Clementine leaned back– with Violet still clinging onto her– to turn down the music as it started to get loud again. "How long do I have 'till your parents get home?"

At the mention of her parents, Violet's smile faded. "They said they'd be gone the whole break, so… couple weeks?"

Clementine tilted the bill of her hat back as Violet pulled away from her, and walked towards her backpack. "Than I guess it's good I brought the work packet due once we get back."

Violet cocked her head back in a childish manner. " _Clem._ It's called Spring _Break_ for a reason!"

"Yeah, it's also called _Graduation_ for a reason." Clementine unzipped her back pack's main pocket, tossing her burgeoning binder out. She tossed a look to Violet, who now had her arms crossed. Her foot was still tapping to the beat of the song. 

Violet met Clementine's eye with a raised eyebrow. "You're thinkin' of something," she said matter-of-factly. "You're doing that thing with your mouth when you're thinkin' of something."

Clementine broke the stare to chuckle. "Okay, yeah, I _am_ thinking of something." She picked up her binder, making herself comfy on Violet's bed as she used her feet to pull off her shoes.

"That something being…?" Violet sat next to Clementine, squinting one eye at her.

"You." Clementine beamed sweetly and pecked her cheek.

Violet snorted, slapping Clementine's arm as she opened her binder. "You fuckin' sap."

Clementine laughed, cringing away and flinging her hand back at her. "No, really! I have an idea." She took out her and Violet's copy of the work packet assigned by their Algebra II teacher. "It's obvious we can't do this entire thing without some sort of break or incentive, right?"

"Uh, duh." Violet held her packet by the corner as if it were a radioactive chemical. "Jeez, just _looking_ at this is giving me a headache."

"How about… every two pages we do, we get to take a break?" Clementine offered. She took out two pencils, handing one to Violet. "And maybe we can dance around some more?"

Violet felt her cheeks redden. "I get to pick the music?"

Clementine nodded as if she should know. "It is your house. Maybe you can throw on some more MCR." She winked teasingly. 

"Okay..." Violet hummed, tapping the pencil against her chin. "But this math is super-fucking-hard."

Clementine hummed back, pulling her phone out. "What if– if I have enough money, that is– if we finish the whole packet by tonight, we can get some Wendy's."

Violet gasped, dropping the pencil into her lap. "You know my weakness."

"What, Wendy's spicy chicken nuggets?" Clementine side-eyed Violet with an all-knowing smirk. She looked back to her phone with an affirmative nod. "Okay, yeah. If we finish before it closes tonight, we can have a Wendy's date in your room dancing to all the music in your Spotify library?"

Violet grinned, leaning over to kiss the side of her head. "Alright, you won me over. Let's knock out these logarithmic functions."


End file.
